Travel to the Future
by ahsinam33
Summary: Sequel to 'Future Visitor'. It's better if you read that one first. In this story Ben, Gwen and Kevin are transported to the future. If you want to know what happens next, read on. Gwevin and Benlie.
1. Chapter 1

Travel to the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force and its characters

Gwen, Kevin and Ben had just beaten up some aliens and were walking towards the car.

"It was so easy," remarked Kevin.

"Really?" asked Ben raising his eyebrow.

"You couldn't even land a punch on that alien," said Gwen.

"Exactly," said Kevin with a smirk. "I didn't have to do anything. You guys finished up all the work."

"Lucky you," said Gwen sarcastically.

But before the two of them could get into any argument, a portal suddenly opened in front of them and out came a blue alien.

"Oh hi," said Ben. "How are you?"

"Nice enough," said the alien. "I was planning on taking the three of you to our time. Want to come?"

The three teens exchanged glances and answered in the affirmative.

"So here we go," said the alien opening the portal. "Twenty four years into the future."

The alien entered the portal and behind him followed the three teens.

**The reason I stopped the chapter here is because I'd like some suggestions. For your information, that blue alien is Ben, the Ben of the future. To understand this story, it's better that you read 'Future Visitor' first.**

**Please review; I'd love it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The three teens walked out of the portal behind the time traveler. The alien turned back into to his human form and the three teens took a good look around the room.

It was a huge room; no doubt about it. On a couch in the middle of the room was sitting elder Kevin or as the three teens called him, Ethan. Gwen of the future sat across him on another sofa with a newspaper in her hand.

Kevin and Gwen of the present blushed remembering what Ethan had told them. Kevin and Gwen were married and had a family with kids.

"Hi guys," greeted Ethan. "Come over and have a seat."

The teens did as told and younger Ben asked, "Tell me, there must be something wrong around here, right?"

"Why do you say so," asked elder Ben.

"I don't think you'd just pop up for no reason," said younger Kevin.

"I'm suspicious too," said younger Gwen.

"You guys are correct," said elder Gwen. "We need you help."

The three grown ups explained that their enemies were plotting revenge against them. All of them were together and had something up their sleeve.

"They're all much more powerful than those of your time," said elder Ben. "We were thinking if you guys could help us defeat their team."

"Sure," said Gwen. "We surely will."

"But maybe we should get to know each other a bit better first," said Ethan. "Our enemies aren't doing anything right now so we have time to think about the whole thing and make a plan."

"First," said Kevin. "What do we call you three?"

"Call me Ethan. I'm used to it," said elder Kevin. "You guys can call me Gwendolyn," said elder Gwen. Elder Ben said, "Then call me Benjamin. That makes sense."

Suddenly, a boy of about thirteen ran into the room with Zenita hot on his heels. Gwendolyn got up and caught the two of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No fighting."

"But mom," said Zenita. "It's Devlin's fault."

"No it's not," retorted the boy.

"Devlin?" wondered the three teens.

"He's my son," said Ethan. "Devlin Levin."

"Now see whose name rhymes," teased Ben.

"Quit it out," said Gwendolyn letting go of her two children. "I don't want to hear any more arguments."

"Where's Ken?" asked Benjamin.

"Over here," replied a voice. Everyone turned to see a boy similar to Ben at the door. "I was just watching these two's wrestling match."

"I guess that's _your_ son Benjamin," said Kevin.

"Yup," said Benjamin. "He's my son."

"And your wife is?" asked Kevin.

"If you and Gwen get to know who they're married to," said Benjamin. "Then Ben should know too."

Ben's jaw dropped. "It's Julie," said Benjamin.

Kevin and Gwen looked at Ben and with smirk Kevin said, "Now let's see who's blushing."

**Again, suggestions? I'm getting confused about what to do next. Please review .**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was red; red with embarrassment. But the thing that no one knew was that in his mind, he was jumping about happily. If only he could really do that. But maybe it was better not to tell the Julie of his time about this. That might screw everything up.

"Ben?" asked Kevin snapping his fingers in front of him. "Are you there?"

Ben snapped back to reality and said, "Yeah. Just thinking."

"You better," said Kevin. "You should plan what you're going to do when I tell the Julie of our time about this."

"Don't even try!" shouted Ben.

"Will you guys please stop arguing?" asked Gwendolyn. "I'm tired enough of handling two kids and if you guys start then…"

"Fine," said Kevin and Ben. They knew that messing up with Gwendolyn Tennyson was not the best thing to do. Correction: Gwendolyn Levin.

"By the way," said Gwen. "If we're going to have to stay here for a while then shouldn't we tell our parents?"

"I already did," said Benjamin.

"You did?" asked Gwen. "But when?"

"Before I went to get you," was the reply.

"You mean you talked to our parents even before you talked to us?" asked Ben.

"And they agreed," said Benjamin.

"So why don't you just have some fun for now?" suggested Gwendolyn.

Zenita and Devlin suddenly rushed out of the room. "Take them to the backyard," instructed Devlin before running away. "Not a bad idea," said Ethan and did as told.

"You call this a backyard?" asked Kevin as he gaped at the place. It was way too big; suppose like a football field. Maybe bigger.

"Be happy," said Ethan. "It's my house; not Ben's."

"You mean that I'm going to have this big of a house?" asked Kevin.

"Yup," replied Ethan.

Just then, Zenita, Devlin and Ken appeared with some hover boards.

"Oh," said Gwen. "So you want to show us that you guys can use these, right?"

The three kids nodded and each of them took a hover board and rose into the sky.

Gwen laughed. They weren't bad. Actually, they were good. Even Zenita. Maybe her daughter was a tom boy. She couldn't blame her though. She herself had a tom boyish attitude when she was ten; always fighting with Ben. Those were the good days.

"Why don't you try?" asked Ethan.

Ben was good at it; he had experience. Gwen wasn't too good but Kevin, well he was excellent. Ethan decided to give his younger self a hover board to take home. You know, it'd help during a fight.

**Please review. And would anyone mind giving me some ideas? I really need some help. **


	4. Chapter 4

The three teens spent the night at Gwendolyn and Ethan's house. They planned to go to Benjamin's house and think about their enemy attack the next morning. But it was Benjamin who had to come to their house.

In the morning, Zenita was no where in sight. She was missing. Or maybe it would be better to say that she was kidnapped.

_'Your daughter is with us,'_ read the message left on Zenita's bed. _'If you want to see her alive, don't even try to attack us.' _

Gwendolyn was depressed. She just sat on the couch with her face buried in her hands. Benjamin was the only one who was actually trying to make a plan. Ethan was too busy consoling his wife.

Suddenly, came a loud sound. They all ran outside to the backyard to find a huge swarm of various aliens. Many of them were in Ben's omnitrix when he was ten.

Benjamin cracked his knuckles. Now he'd show them what he was. He slammed his omnitrix and ran towards the aliens. Ken did the same. The three teens ran off to help.

"Let's go," said Ethan. "We'll think of Zenita later." Gwendolyn nodded and they started the fight.

Suddenly, Gwen noticed that each alien had a collar on their neck. "These collars must be controlling them," said Gwen. "Try to hit them."

Everyone did so and after a lot of fighting, each alien was free. They escaped from the place confused about what had happened but at least they went.

Ethan's left arm had a deep gash and his arm was almost soaked with blood. "Come inside," said Gwendolyn. "I'll fix this up."

While Gwendolyn dressed her husband's wound, they discussed the matter. Devlin came running into the room with a holo-viewer. "Look at this," he said. "I found it outside in the backyard."

Kevin took it from him and there appeared a hologram. "Hope you liked the attack," said the man. "Your daughter's with me. Now it's payback time."

Kevin growled, "Mike Morningstar, let's see who pays."

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I had my exams and I couldn't update. Sorry. And this chapter. Way too small. I know. Just review and help me out a bit with some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan was furious. That stupid Mike Morningstar always chased them like a cat would chase a rat. He was sent in the null void but he still got out. Would he ever leave them alone?

Suddenly, Ethan stood up a marched out of the room. In just a few seconds, he came back with a level 10 plasma gun. "I'm going," he announced. Before anyone got time to reply, he ran out of the room and jumped out of the window.

"Kevin!" shouted Gwendolyn. He had jumped from the second floor! But just as she reached the window, she saw him flying away. She also jumped out the window and flew after him.

The others left in the room stared at the window dumfounded. "What just happened?" asked Ben confused at the sudden turn of events.

"You're rather slow, aren't you Ben?" asked Kevin.

"I'm not slow!" retorted Ben. "But I sure am slower than those two," he added.

"Kevin! Wait!" shouted Gwendolyn. "You have a wounded arm, don't you remember?"

Ethan stopped and Gwendolyn stopped right behind him. Ethan turned around and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you even remember that I'm your wife?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Well of course I do," replied Ethan.

"Well if you do than I suppose you should know why I'm here."

"Maybe," said Ethan.

Gwendolyn just grabbed him by the arm and flew back to their house dragging Ethan along with her.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I want to go. I have to find Zenita and teach that Mike Morningstar a lesson!"

"I'd suggest using the car and taking the others along with us," said Gwendolyn.

Ethan allowed his wife to drag him back to their house. Maybe taking the car would be a good idea. He would save some energy by doing that. And the others would be of some help.

When the two of them returned, the others stared at them. Correction: They stared at Ethan. Benjamin raised an eyebrow and said, "So you're back."

Ethan just folded his arms and turned away. '_This is embarrassing,_' he thought.

Gwendolyn explained what she wanted to do and Ben suggested, "Why don't we leave the kids over here?"

"Exactly who are you calling kids?" asked Devlin.

"You and Ken," replied Ben. But he felt bad saying it. When he was small, he too hated to be neglected and underestimated because of him being a kid.

"And you think that'd be safe?" enquired Kevin. "It'd only be easier for anyone to kidnap them."

"I'll take care of them," said a female voice. They turned around to see its owner.

"Julie," said Benjamin with a smile. "Good timing. You're getting smarter day by day."

"I need to be smart with a husband like you," she said walking over to the group.

"What?" asked Benjamin.

"You sure about taking care of these two?" asked Gwendolyn.

"No need to fear when Julie is here."

So it was settled. Julie kept Devlin and Ken at home while the rest of the gang went off to find Zenita. It wasn't like they didn't protest though. But one glare from their mothers was enough to shut them up. Hey, even Ethan and Benjamin stayed quiet when Julie and Gwendolyn did that.

Gwendolyn tried to sense Zenita's energy and told her husband when to take a turn. Kevin was a bit upset that _he_ wasn't at the steering wheel. Not like he ever got what he wanted though. So sad.

Ethan ultimately came to a clearing in a forest in front of a large building. Everyone got out and stared at the place. What exactly were their enemies planning? And who _were _their enemies?

"Nice hideout," remarked Kevin.

Suddenly, a white- haired girl clad in purple landed in front of them.

"Charmcaster?"

**I think I took too long to update. Sorry about that. The last chapter wasn't too good, I know. But I tried to write this chapter a bit better. Reviews are wanted and critics are accepted too. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is Charmcaster," said Ethan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ben. "You never saw her?"

Ethan shook his head. Kevin remarked, "This girl looks like you described her." (Just assume that Ben and Gwen told him about Charmscaster one day.)

"Nice to see you Gwen," said Charmcaster. "And there's two of you; even better."

Gwendolyn and Gwen immediately ran towards their foe and then started a battle of, what else? Magic. Hex suddenly appeared and though he was a lot older, he still put up a nice fight.

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked Gwen in the middle of her fight. "Get inside that building and find Zenita!"

The boys came to their senses and made their way towards the building. Kevin absorbed the material of the metallic door and pulled it off. Hex flew to go behind them but before he could manage to reach the door, Gwendolyn jumped up and delivered a punch square in his face causing him to soar backwards.

The guys ran into the building and after running through the hall for a while, they reached a huge room. What they saw was a bit frightening. There in front of them were standing almost all of Ben's previous enemies. That would include Vilgax, Psyphon, Zs'Skayr (better known as Ghostfreak), Dr. Animo, Clancy, Rojo, The Circus Freaks (Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull), Sublimino, Sixsix and Argit. There were also a few more enemies of Ben (who he had fought after Ben 10 and Ben 10 Alien Force).

"Oh man," grumbled Benjamin.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Back at Ethan's house everything was going fine. That is, everything was calm and quiet until Vulkanus barged into the house. Julie had a plasma gun by her side. She grabbed it and fired at Vulkanus. Devlin and Ken figured it to be the best time to jump into action and so they did.

Julie defended herself nicely. After getting married to Benjamin, he had trained her just in case. It sure was coming in handy…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Gwen and Gwendolyn ran into the building with Charmcaster and Hex hot on their heels. Their enemies were a lot stronger and powerful than before. When they reached the big room, they stood in shock. Every one of their foes was there. And it didn't seem as if the men were in too good of a situation.

Catching them off guard, Charmcaster attacked the two girls. Gwendolyn quickly got off the ground to fight. But Gwen didn't even have to touch the ground. That's because she found herself not on the ground but in Ethan's arms.

Ethan put her down seeing her blush and said, "You should be more careful." He quickly ran around Gwen and kicked Sixsix just before he could pounce on Gwen. Ethan turned around and said to Gwen, "I thought I told you to be more careful."

Before Gwen could answer, she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Darkstar.

**I know that I took too long to update so please don't complain about it. And considering that I took so long to update, I won't blame you if you don't review. But you can give me some ideas if you want to. **

**And about the list of villains in the story; I took the names from Wikipedia. So if you don't know who I'm talking about, go to this link. .org/wiki/List_of_villains_in_Ben_10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah! I'm back. Finally. I just wanted to warn you guys that things are going to be a little cruel. By cruel I mean that I'm going to be injuring Zenita quite badly. Just be prepared.**

**On with the story.**

Gwen's eyes widened. "Mike?" He looked…horrible. He was a grown up now and it made his ruined face look even more ghastly. Gwen took a few steps back until she hit Ethan who was standing behind her. She looked up to see him scowling at Darkstar.

"It's nice to see you guys again," said Darkstar with an evil grin. "And you don't know how pleased I am to see your pathetic condition."

"Who said our condition's pathetic?" shouted Kevin.

"Ahh," said Mike. "The young Kevin. I guess you're happy seeing that you and Gwen are together in the future." Kevin tried his best to hide the blush creeping onto his face but failed miserably. "Why would you care?" asked Kevin trying to avert his mind from what was just told.

"Oh, I care," said Darkstar. "It's good if I want to blackmail you. And speaking of that, your sons are going to be here any moment. I sent Vulkanus and a few more guys to nab them."

"Damn," Benjamin cursed. "That's not good."

"I'm sure I'll have fun playing with the two kids," chuckled Darkstar. "Zenita Levin was good entertainment."

Everyone stared at Darkstar wide-eyed. What exactly did he mean by 'entertainment'? "What did you do to my daughter?!" screamed Gwendolyn.

"Not much," said Darkstar. "I had a one-on-one battle with her and she fell to the ground within minutes. It's not like I expected her to be able to cope with my massive energy blasts." Then he smirked which sent a shiver up Gwendolyn's spine. Something about that smirk told her that there was more to it.

"Then," said Darkstar gleefully, "I picked her up and thrust my short sword into her stomach. I took out the sword and threw it into the wall above her head. I decided not to wait and so I came out here. When I came out, she was clutching her stomach. The poor girl's probably dead by now." Darkstar gave out a laugh and grinned. He's eyes were wild and savage like that of a true killer. His eyes showed no mercy. But he's eyes were shining brightly with pleasure. Finally, he was getting his long awaited revenge. And it felt good. Really good.

But no matter how good Darkstar felt, our heroes were far from it. The three teens from the past stared at Mike in utter shock. They knew he was bad but wasn't this a bit too much? Benjamin looked dazed. Ethan's throat was now dry. He just stared at the ground horror evident in his eyes. Gwendolyn was shaking uncontrollably. She brought a hand up to her temple feeling dizzy. Luckily, Ethan noticed this and ran towards her, catching her just before she fell.

Gwendolyn stood upright but still held onto her husband for support. Not being able to hold back her tears any longer, she hugged Ethan tightly crying onto his chest. But her crying soon turned into bawling. Ethan held her close to him not knowing what to do or say. He could hear Darkstar laughing away.

"I only finished off one kid," laughed Darkstar. "What are you going to do when I lay my hands on the others?"

Ben was now fuming with anger. He suddenly turned into Humongousaur and charged towards Darkstar. But before he could reach the man, his other enemies attacked him. Kevin and Gwen joined the fight and Benjamin, after rubbing his moist eyes, ran into the commotion.

"Stay here," said Ethan making Gwendolyn sit against a wall. "I'll make him pay," said Ethan. "I have to make him pay."

**Maybe this chapter was a bit too dark. But I wanted things to become a bit more serious. Please review. And I'm going to finish this story by the end of the year. So you guys don't have to wait much longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan took a deep breath and ran off towards Darkstar. But he couldn't reach him because Argit attacked him. Now this was really annoying. Why on earth was everyone protecting Darkstar? '_Probably because he's the strongest_', thought Ethan.

Darkstar frowned when he saw that our heroes were _not_ losing. They were actually fighting with more strength than before. Maybe telling them about Zenita and incurring their wrath wasn't exactly a good idea. But the look on their faces was priceless. And Gwendolyn was not in a good shape.

Darkstar suddenly charged towards Gwendolyn knowing that the others were too busy in their own fights. But he was suddenly shot down with an energy blast. He looked up at the entrance to see a miniature replica of both Ben and Kevin. In simple words, it was Ken and Devlin. Julie was with them too.

Darkstar was about to start yelling at Vulkanus for not having tied them up but stopped when he saw Max Tennyson. "Don't look for your men," said Max. "I sent them all into the null void."

Julie ran over to Gwendolyn with the two kids following her. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the tear stains on Gwendolyn's face. Instead of answering Gwendolyn broke down crying.

Ken and Devlin ran over to help the others with the fighting. "Hey!" shouted Ethan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"To help you guys out," replied his son.

"It would have been better if you stayed at home," grumbled Ethan.

"Yeah, yeah," said Devlin.

But Ethan noticed that Devlin was actually fighting _better_ than him. Ken too. None of their villains could even land a punch on the two kids. They were quick and agile.

"You guys seem to fighting better than usual," remarked Ethan.

"It's because these guys made mom cry," said Devlin. "I don't know what happened but whatever it is, these guys have to pay!"

Darkstar suddenly appeared in front of Devlin and punched him. Then he fired an energy blast. He repeated the same thing with Ken.

"You brats talk too much," said Darkstar. Neither of the two boys could get up.

It was then that Ethan exploded. How DARE Darkstar hurt his children. Ethan, Benjamin and Gwendolyn were his enemies; not the kids.

Ethan's battle aura began to grow until even Darkstar got scared. He charged at Darkstar with such a high speed that no one could stop him. He punched Darkstar square in the face. "Open the null void," ordered Ethan. Max did just that.

"Somebody go and pick up the two kids," commanded Ethan. Kevin and Gwen grabbed the two just before they got sucked into the null void. But if only things would be that easy. Being too close to the null void, Gwen almost got pulled in too. Kevin had to grab onto her hand and pull her until they were at a safe distance.

"Thanks," said Gwen.

"No problem," said Kevin. He and Gwen ran over to where Gwendolyn and Julie were and placed the two children at their side. When they looked back they noticed that a lot of their enemies had been sucked into the portal. Ethan was busy beating up Darkstar.

Then with one last punch, Darkstar was sent into the null void. But just before he was sucked in, he noticed Zenita standing at one door.

"What?!" was Darkstar's only reaction.

**Ha, ha. Zenita's alive. But don't think that Darkstar was lying before. I'll explain things in the next chapter. But you might be able to guess how she's alive. **

**Please review. They make my day. **


	9. Chapter 9

Darkstar made an attempt to get through the portal back to earth but failed. Having sealed all the villains in the null void, Max closed the portal. All Darkstar could do was shout to no one in particular, "DAMN IT!!!"

"Ze-Ze-Zenita?" asked Ethan confused. Darkstar couldn't have been lying; Zenita's shirt was stained with blood. Gwendolyn quickly ran over to her daughter and hugged her tight.

Zenita explained with a laugh, "I'm an anodite. Don't you guys remember? I healed myself after Darkstar left. It took a lot of my energy though but I didn't want to die. So here I am. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ethan let out a sigh of relief. Zenita was alive. He fell to his knees. This was too much for him to handle.

Everyone made their way back to Ethan and Gwendolyn's house. The day had been quite a tiring one. After a meal, Benjamin took the three teens back to their time. After that job was done, he, Julie and Ken went back to their home.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Benjamin.

"Me too," replied Julie. "When I reached there you guys didn't seem to be in much of a good condition. But things worked out later on."

"Ben Tennyson and his friends never fail!" exclaimed Benjamin.

Ken giggled. "You're acting like a kid, dad."

"He's always been like that," sighed Julie.

"But you still love me, don't you?" asked Benjamin playfully.

"Yeah," replied Julie. "I do."

At Ethan's place, Gwendolyn insisted on having the two kids sleep between them. No one objected. Ethan only felt a bit bad at having to be so _far_ from Gwendolyn. And her attention was not fully directed towards him. Oh well…

In the past, or rather the present, Kevin had already dropped off Ben at his place.

"How did you like your trip to the future?" asked Ben's mom.

"An interesting place," answered Ben. "And I liked your grandson."

"Our _grandson_?" his mother squealed.

Ben sweat dropped. Maybe mentioning Ken wasn't exactly a smart idea.

While all this was going on, Kevin managed to reach Gwen's home.

"Thanks for dropping me off," said Gwen.

"I do that all the time," said Kevin.

"Yeah you do," said Gwen. "So I wanted to give you a special thanks today."

"Huh?" asked Kevin confused.

Gwen leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then she quickly opened the car's door, closed it and walked away into her house.

Kevin reached up to touch his cheek and blushed.

He drove away from the place the blush and smile never leaving his face.

THE END

**Yeah! The story's finally done. I'm glad. Please review. Remember, it's the last review you'll be giving for this story. I think I'm going to write oneshots from now on. These multi-chaptered stories really annoy me. Oh well, bye! And thanks for reading my story. **


End file.
